Helpless
by Wailing Love
Summary: Jaune's life has been pretty horrible so far, but when one Glynda Goodwitch adopts him at the tender age of twelve what will happen to him now?
1. Chapter 1

**All rights to RWBY belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

><p>Helpless<p>

Chapter 1

Jaune Arc. Jaune couldn't help but notice how downright shitty his life is. It felt like the whole world just dumped all of their problems on him. HIM of all people. Why not let someone else take the damn mantle from him for once. It honestly just pissed him off.

'_Another day, another endless day full of torture,' _Jaune thought to himself broodingly.

He just hoped today would be better but no, it wasn't. It was always the same, same taunting, same jeering, all of it was just so…..

'_Sad,' _Jaune thought despairingly. He couldn't help but pity those who taunted because he knew it just hid their insecurities, their pain, their suffering. But none more suffered than he did. And nobody knew this, because nobody bothered to ask. He was alone and he knew it. He thought back to how he ended up like this, and couldn't help but smile bitterly and happily at the memories.

You see at the tender age of six, both of his parents died due to a Grimm attack on the town and his parents died leaving him an orphan. At the funeral he couldn't help but feel angry at the fact they left him, but he knew they had to die because of them being hunters. He didn't cry, he didn't talk, he was just there looking at the only people he loved, taken away from him.

He just stared at the graves, feeling no remorse, no pain… just nothing.

'_I see those graves every day when I sleep, and I can't help but feel angry,' _Jaune thought with a wistful expression on his face.

Then when he turned eight he life turned drastically downward. He was captured by slavers and used for manual labor. It was fine for the first couple of weeks; he made some friends with some people, and the rare Faunus. But they always disappeared after a while and he knew why. They were sold to people as servants or killed for being disobedient.

After a few more weeks he was sold to a scientist. His name was Dr. Hillenbrand and boy was he just downright messed up. For four years he did unholy experiments on him and other 'subjects.' He was unfortunately lucky. Jaune survived through the whole 'experiments' as you would call him. One thing he did was unlock his aura. One thing he could describe about unlocking his aura was just downright excruciatingly painful. He then was subjected to 'training' if you could call it that. He barely survived all of the trials he was put through.

He could vividly remember all of the torture and experiments. He was lucky enough to escape due to the fire that was caused by one of the subjects. The subject, a human if he remembered correctly, managed to get a hold of Dust and fired it off when he was brought into the room. The volatile concoction of the lab chemicals and Dust made the whole laboratory explode in violent booms. He ran out while everything was burning and the staff was panicking so they didn't notice him. Jaune also didn't notice the fact that Dr. Hillenbrand was running towards until it was too late. The doctor grabbed him and dragged him to another room, then strapped him to a chair. He proceeded to inject black ooze into my arm and all Jaune felt was just absolute pain. Pain was all Jaune could think of, it coursed through his body. Suddenly a huge explosion engulfed the lab and Jaune saw was black.

Jaune woke up abruptly. He slowly picked myself up and looked around. The lab was gone. It was just dust and ruins. He could smell the burning corpses and I instantly gagged but instead of puke coming out, it was blood. But it wasn't red; it looked like a sickly mix of black of purple. Jaune was panicking, he didn't know what to do so he ran, and he run he did, into the woods away from the facility as fast as his legs could carry him through the woods. Jaune could've cared less that the branches and shrubbery was hitting him, he just …..ran.

Jaune finally stopped by a stream when he felt that he was far enough. Jaune went to drink some water in the stream and when he looked at his reflection, he had changed a lot. His hair was the same only now it was long enough to cover my eyes. His face seemed leaner and lost most of its baby fat, making me appears as though I am older. But what changed the most were his eyes, his ocean blue eyes were now strikingly blood red. It felt…..wrong but it felt right at the same time. Suddenly, he heard growling behind me. He turned around and saw something that made his heart stop. Grimm were in front of him, growling menacingly at him. They were slowly circling around me, trapping him from all sides. The stream was too deep to run across, and he couldn't swim. Jaune closed his eyes as he accepted his fate. Then he heard someone landing and heard the wails of the Grimm that died. Jaune didn't dare open his eyes. He didn't want to see who saved him because he learned that most people wanted something in return for doing something for you, and unluckily he had nothing to give.

"What are you doing here little one, shouldn't you have a home to go to?" the voice called to me. It sounded feminine but her voice was soothing to him, something he hasn't felt in a long time.

"Are you okay?" she asked kindly.

Jaune slowly opened my eyes and saw a woman that looked she was in her late twenties to early thirties. She had blonde hair in a side ponytail; she was wearing a dress that reached to her knees. Her dress looked like a mix of white, purple, and black. She was slightly pale but it seemed to fit her.

"Are you okay?" she asked again.

"Yes," he replied back to her. My voice was hoarse, raspy from screaming. She then asked,"What's your name? My name's Glynda."

He replied, "My name's Jaune. Jaune Arc."

The woman smiled a little. She then asked me, "Do your parents know you're here?"

Jaune seemed taken aback by the question. Did she want something from him? Or was she toying with him. He didn't know.

Glynda was confused. She didn't understand why the boy seemed to flinch at her question. Was he not used to people being nice to him? Her mind ran rampant, '_don't tell me his parents abuse him!? Hopefully he hasn't been scarred too much.' _Little did she know that the little boy was scarred to the bone.

She asked again much more gently, "Do your parents know you're here?" The boy stared at her for a few moments and finally said, "No." She frowned. Jaune noticed her and panicked inside, '_Did he do something wrong? Was she displeased with his answer?' _Jaune kept panicking inside but noticed that Glynda was looking at Jaune with a curious look on her face. She asked again, "Why not?"

Jaune didn't reply. Could he tell her? What would she do? Will she…hurt him? He weighed his options and told her very reluctantly, "My….my family's dead."

Glynda's eyes widened in surprise. She never expected this; she certainly didn't expect to feel pain in her chest when he said it. She looked at his face, not expecting to see a smile on his face. She was going to ask what he was smiling at but he answered before she could ask.

"Are you here to kill me?" the boy said. Glynda couldn't help but feel shock, anger, and sadness at his question. What type of punishment did this boy go through to feel this? She was going to ask why but was yet again interrupted by the boy.

"If you are here to kill me, make it fast. I have suffered enough in life," the boy said emotionlessly. The feeling in Glynda's chest tightened even more. Who could do this to a child; how could they make a child look and sound so…..hopeless? She straightened and looked at the child. What she did next shocked Jaune to the core.

She hugged him.

Jaune couldn't comprehend what was happening to him. He felt a wave of emotions wash over him. He felt scared, terrified but at the same time felt secure and safe. He couldn't hold it back anymore, he just let go. All the pain that was built up over the years ever since he was six when he lost his parents just exploded out.

He cried. Not in pain or in loss. Just in relief that someone finally gave him something that he so desperately needed.

Love.

Glynda held as tightly as she could, tears threatening to fall as she held the love deprived boy. She knew one thing as she hugged him. She was going to take care of him, be his…his mother?

She stopped thinking, her mind went blank. _'Mother? Could I really be a mother to a child? I'm only twenty eight years old!'_ Her thoughts were going sporadically around her head. But when she held his shaking and sniffling form, she knew know what to do.

She slowly let go of him and looked at him right in the eye and softly said, "Do…..do you want to come with me, to my home I mean?" Jaune looked up in surprise; he couldn't believe what she said. Take him home? With her? Why?

Glynda said softly yet again, "What do you say? Do you want to be my….my son?" On the outside Glynda was perfectly fine but on the inside she was panicking. _'What if he says no, what if he says-_

"Yes."

Glyda looked back at him with tears in her eyes. But they were not tears of sorrow but tears of happiness. She held him once again and in her mind she was saying repeatedly,

'_I have a son'_

* * *

><p><em>'The day I met mom was the happiest moment in my miserable life'<em>

Jaune's life progressively got better from that fateful day. From that day on, he became someone important. He learned form his mom form cooking, cleaning, sewing, baking and his m favorite reading. He loved to get lost in books and explore every genre. His mother had a really big library, a REALLY big was about the size of an entire _auditorium. _He practically dove into the library reading all the books he could find, memorizing every single word he read in each book. By the time he finished the library he was only thirteen.

Another thing he learned about himself was that he had eidetic memory. He viewed this as a gift and curse because it was helpful to him but it made him remember everything about the experiments, the pain, the torture. He would sometimes wake up screaming because of the experiments. His mom would be there, soothing him, telling him everything will be alright and he believed her. He finally told her what happened to him when he was younger and by the time he was finished she was shaking in anger and sadness. She hugged him and told him that she would always love him and never treat him like he did when he was younger.

He entered school when he was fifteen and already he was a social outcast due to him not talking all the time. He didn't care but it did hurt but like his mom said once _'stick and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me.' _He was always bullied for being better in everything than his peers at school. He was valedictorian at his school, Signal Academy, and graduated with highest honors. He could vividly remember the happiness in his mother's eyes when he graduated at seventeen.

Then he was accepted into Beacon. He was ecstatic when he was accepted. He now could see his mom all the time and learn at school! It was great! That is until he learned that she wasn't a professor. He was crestfallen when he this but shrugged it off because he could still see her at school. What made him most proud was his Huntsmen skills.

He mastered the every known art of sword wielding, having eidetic memory helped him out aura was over the charts as well due to him having an _overabundance _of it. Dust though...he couldn't use it without exploding in amazing fashion. Dust just seemed to hate him and whenever he was near it seemed to glow like it was _angry_ at him. It sounds stupid but its possible right?

He was on the ride towards Beacon and all he could think of was one thing.

' _Beacon here I come!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, Wailing Love here. This is my first fanfiction hope you all like it! Anyway I haven't decided on what pairings I should do. I feel like doing a harem story maybe but not too sure. If anyone is interested in bring my beta send me a message if you want! If you have suggestions about pairings review if you want but sorry I won't do slash. Sorry if you are JauneRen fan. Anyway I'll probably do the next update within a week or two so please be patient. **

**Anyway please review, fav or hate I don't care I write just for the hell of it.**

**Wailing Love signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Falling With Style

'Majestic' was all Jaune could think of when he saw Beacon. When he saw the pamphlets he honestly thought it was just going to be a moderately sized college like the other colleges he saw, but boy was he completely wrong. Using his near perfect sight, he was flabbergasted when he saw the front gates leading to the school from his window on the carrier. The campus was situated on an enormous plateau, huge white pillars situated around the school like a protective barrier and vines protruding around the pillars. The walkway was simply astounding, on each side had Dust powered lamps giving off an ethereal glow, and the banners set atop the lamps were elegantly woven from silk and glistened off of the suns light. But what shook him speechless was the building itself. From what his eyes could gather the building-no castle looked as if it was from a fairy tale. The castle was shining brilliantly over the cover of the sun light, the grass was cut clean and precise, and the lakes around it were so clear you could see the fish as they swam around.

Simply put it was pretty awesome.

'_GRRRRRRROOOOLWWWWLLL_' Jaunes stomach groaned from motion sickness. 'Crap. Of all the things that I had to be sick to, it had to be a giant stupid aerial machine that took me places.'

Jaune was almost perfect in everything you could name. From his good looks, (god like by the way), to his swordplay, from his amazing cooking skills, and finally just being great in general. But there was always something that he could never handle. Like Dust for example.

When he was first introduced to dust, he was ecstatic to learn about it. His mind when he was thirteen only thought one thing, 'I'll be like Monty himself! Controlling the elements like if it was just a second nature!"

That is until he actually used it. At first the Dust didn't respond when he tried to use it. But that didn't deter him, because he was stubborn as a mule, as his mom called him. When he tried it again it quickly ended, violently he might add, with him in the hospital with severe burns all over his body. His mother was practically shaking with sobs. When he finally woke up his mother hugged him and proceeded to hit him with that infernal riding crop of hers. She promptly told him that he was to never use dust ever again, her overprotective nature showing. He was annoyed by the fact that she hit him with the riding crop but touched at her protective nature; it was another he loved about his mom.

He never touched Dust after that awful experience; the same goes with transportation unless he absolutely needed to use it. He couldn't help but be sick inside because it reminded him of being confined in the cells of Dr.-

'No, don't remember Jaune. It's all past you now,' Jaune though morosely. Truthfully he never got over what happened when he was a test subject. He screamed in his sleep but that was only when he was dreaming of the darkest moments in the solitary confinements.

'_GGGRRRROOOWWLLLL_' his stomach ached in pain again. 'MONTY, WHY ME?' Jaune thought despairingly. He held his stomach in pain and waited for the carrier to touch down. When it finally did, he rushed outside and took in the cool air to sooth his nerves. He took a step forward to continue to the meeting house but was interrupted by a…. red blur?

"KYAAAAA!" Jaune fell- no flew towards the pavement and promptly face-planted into a white dressed girls' luggage. But to his luck, her suitcase exploded and he flew into a lamp on the sidewalk and slowly slid down the pole. Painfully

'_OH MONTY WHY MUST YOU HATE ME LIKE THIS_!' Jaune thought writhing in silent pain.

"I'M SO SORRY!" the girl in red yelled in despair. She didn't want another enemy! She just wanted a friend! After her sister left her alone to do her own thing, her first thought was to make as many friends as possible, not make people writhe in pain! She was going to say a million more apologies but stopped when she saw a hand in front of her.

"J-jaune Arc-Goodwitch, nice to meet you." Jaune squeaked out. He honestly experienced worse when he was living with his mom. He remembered one incident when-no

'It's too painful to think about….about that. I swear I still can't do anything without looking around for her!' Jaune cringed slightly when he recalled that memory but was thankfully interrupted by the girl in red.

"My name's Ruby Rose!" the spunky girl said. The blonde couldn't help but smile at her demeanor. He looked and finally got a good look at her. She looked about 15-16 years old. Her outfit was a black blouse, with a red cloak lazily billowing in the background. Her outfit was mostly black and had touches of red on it. She had a rose symbol, ironic, on her outfit and she had various ammo pouches on her outfit. Her black and red shoes almost reached up to her knees and her hair was black with a red tint in it. Her eyes were silver and her face looked heart shaped and her skin was lightly pale but looked nice. It honestly suited her look really well.

"Ah! I'm sorry about running in to you…..and blowing you up….and making you hit pole...ehehehe" Ruby sheepishly said. Ruby hopefully didn't get on his bad side. She wasn't too good around people, especially guys. She seemed to be even more awkward around them than girls. She finally got a good look at the guy she accidently ran in to.

He had long blonde hair that was wild but had a touch of neatness in it. His face was had a strong jaw and a lone scar travelled from the tip of his hair passing through his left eye, all the way to the bottom of his chin made him have a roguish look. It made him look older than he really was. 'Even more handsome than the guys in Yang's magazines!' His clothes suited him really well too. His clothes were predominately white with touches of gold on his collar and cuffs of shirt. His pants were black and gold, with vine like designs on each side his legs, with pouches on both sides and his shoes were black steel toed boots from what she could tell. He wore a deep white jacket with purple and black elegant stripes that seemed to flow with his every movement. His shirt from what she could tell was very form fitting and had an emblem on it. The emblem was a golden crescent moon with an eagle inside it spreading its wings out. But what intrigued her the most was his eyes. They were blood red but what his eyes spoke volumes on how he really was. His eyes held great sorrow and sadness but held hope for a better tomorrow that honestly made her heart ache a little. She blushed a little when he gave a wide smile to show his pearly whites that shone brightly in the sun.

"It's cool, no worries about me. The ladies will always love this face, no matter how messed up it is." Jaune boasted slightly. On the outside he was calm, collected, and had his emotions in check but on the inside he was panicking. He never really talked to people because he didn't like people in general. Call him paranoid but he grew up only talking to his mom and the instructors he had out of school. So when he talked to people he didn't talk to he usually put a facade to trick people to like him easier. He couldn't help it though because the way he grew up, he was careful to trust.

"Oh! A lady-killer aren't you? Hmmm…. Aha!" Ruby shot up quickly eyes glinting mischievously, startling Jaune. What did he do? Was she offended about what he said? He was about to apologize to the girl but she interrupted him.

"For now on we're best friends. Is that okay with you?" Ruby declared. Jaune was about to protest but he was caught off guard what she did next to Jaune.

She….she pouted.

Her eyes were big, she actually looked like she was going to cry, and her lip was trembling. She was….downright adorable, and Jaune couldn't handle the cuteness as it nearly overloaded his brain into oblivion.

"Is-is that okay with you Jaune?" Ruby sniffled. 'She's going to be the death of me!' Jaune thought in dismay. How was this possible? How could one girl be so cute? How?!It honestly baffled him.

Jaune nodded up and down unable to comprehend what happened. He was still too stunned to speak after that display of absolute cuteness.

She smiled and opened her mouth to speak when the white dressed girl stomped up and confronted us with her righteous fury.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU DESTROYED MY DUST! I OUGHT TO KICK YOUR ASS FOR DOING THIS TO ME!" the girl in white practically screamed in our faces. Damn she had voice on her. My ears are still ringing from her yelling. She then proceeded to yell even more at us in German, very angry German. Thanks to his eidetic memory Jaune could practically memorize all foreign languages with ease and honestly what he heard from the girl in white was downright scary.

Jaune looked at her and she was honestly beautiful. She wore pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and turn blue as they get close to her wrists. She also wore an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. Her boots were white, heeled wedge boots that go to her mid-calf, also lined with red inside. She had long hair that that was tied to the side of her and had a tiara that resembled icicles. She had a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. He noticed that she had crooked scar that ran down her left eye.

Ruby looked at Jaune and noticed his complexion that he was getting progressively and progressively paler with each word the girl in white was saying. The girl in white stopped her ranting and finally said, "Don't you know who I am! I'm the most important person you'll ever meet in your whole life!"

Ruby and Jaune answered with silence. They honestly didn't know who she was. Plus they were terrified of what she said earlier, but it was mostly Jaune who was scared; Ruby didn't understand what the girl in white said. The girl took the silence as a no so she answered for them.

"My name is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the prestigious and highly loved Schnee Dust Company." She said haughtily to them, "Obviously you both need to get up with the times as people say."

"And you need to watch yourself when you're around Dust of all things. Don't you know that when you land on it, the Dust EXPLODES when you fall on it!" Weiss further reprimanding them, "Here" She then gave them a pamphlet that said "Dust for Dummies."

"Schnee Industries is not held accountable for any or all accidents pertaining to Dust owned products including maiming, loss of limbs, permanent eye loss, or death, good day."

She promptly turned around and left both us in silence.

"Huh….that was enlightening." Jaune said dumbly Ruby nodded in silent agreement at his statement.

"Sooooo…..uh I got this thing." She casually pulled out her HUGE SCYTHE and promptly dropped it to the ground with a huge WHUMP.

Jaune instinctively flinched bask when he saw the huge weapon. How can a little girl like her hold something that big?

"I call her _Crescent Rose_, beautiful isn't she?" Ruby hugged the weapon adoringly. After his partial heart attack he nodded appreciatively at the weapon.

"I used the schematics of a old M82 sniper rifle that fires 7.62x51 NATO rounds that are capable of decimating a Death Stalker's armor like if it was butter." Ruby boasted. "What about you? What weapon do you use?"

Jaune visibly brightened at the question he reached over his back and pulled a huge broadsword with multiple lines through it. It was a big sword almost as big as Crescent Rose.

"I call her the _Angel's Demise_. I made her all by myself, each and every piece of her." Jaune proudly said. Ruby looked at his sword with hearts in her eyes. It was so cool! But she was confused. What was with the lines?

"Uh…. Jaune? Why are there lines in the sword? Are those scratches?" she asked curiosity peaked.

"Ah! That's right! Let me show you!" He held the sword up and tossed it up in the air where it broke into four pieces around Ruby and Jaune. They all landed almost methodically each hitting the ground in almost perfect sync. She looked at the swords in awe, her eyes widening at each sword.

"All of them have different names," he pointed to one that held a distinctively large hand guard and had a wrapped red hilt. This one looked like it was a hollow blade meant to take hits and deal sharp but strong blows to the opponent. It looked v-shaped with wings on each side fully extended.

_Grim Beginnings_

He pointed to two swords. One had a straight edge with a long black hilt and the other was a saw-toothed edge. It too had a long black hilt.

_Love Lost_ to the straight edged sword.

_Bitter Revenge_ to the saw-toothed sword.

He finally pointed to the last one. This one was a short sword compared to the others. It had a long black hilt and was a one sided blade designed for quick and fast strikes. It had a mechanism that looked like the hilt would fold upon itself. It also had 6 indents in it to slot the other swords in one place.

_Solemn Righteousness_

"All of these blades tell a story, a story of my life to be exact." Jaune said looking at each of the swords with a faraway look in his eyes. Ruby looked worriedly at her new friend. She could sense a pain, guilt and loneliness within him. She hugged him as tightly as she could and said, "It's okay Jaune, I'll be your friend." Jaune looked at her in surprise and awkwardly hugged her back; she was shorter than him after all. She let and let Jaune pick up his weapons and sheathe it.

"Let's get to the meeting hall eh Ruby?" Jaune smiled. Ruby nodded nut stopped and said

"Wait. Where do we go?" Both of them started panicked and quickly zoomed off to the meeting hall, wherever it was.

* * *

><p>They both reached the meeting hall in time to see a golden haired girl wave at them, "Ruby! I saved you a seat!" Ruby lit up in joy and ran to her big sister and hugged her. "Why did you leave me alone out there!? I almost died!" she wailed in mock hurt.<p>

The yellow haired girl said, "I had admirers I needed to attend to you know, I have a social life, unlike you." She teasingly said to Ruby. Ruby blushed and stated yelling angrily at her. 'she looks like a squirrel who lost their nuts' the blonde thought amused at her sisters antics.

Jaune finally reached them and saw how she really looked. She wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a back crest that resembled a burning heart. The vest had puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On each side of the cuffs there are two small golden buttons. She had a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest was on the banner except it was golden. She wore black shorts under her belt, which looked like a pleated skirt. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt. She wore an orange skirt round her neck, wore knee-high platform boots that appeared to be made of leather maybe. Both legs had orange socks of different lengths. He left leg had a gray bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wore black fingerless gloves underneath her weapons, which looked like gauntlets. Her hair was long and almost golden in color; it was really messy in a nice way. Her skin was pale and her eyes were lilac in color. It really looked nice on her.

The blonde girl turned to Jaune with a curious look on her face, "Is this your boyfriend Ruby? Don't tell me you actually got hitched? Without me knowing too, you wound me so my dear little sister," The blonde said feigning hurt.

Jaune and Ruby blushed heavily and looked away from each other.

Yang laughed loudly, "I'm just kidding munchkin." She ruffled Ruby's hair and Ruby yelped 'hey!' at the contact.

"So handsome can I get your name? Or are you too awestruck by my looks?" Yang seductively said to Jaune. Jaune blushed heavily at the bold statement.

He stuttered, "Th-the na-name's J-jaune A-arc Go-goodwitch."

She smirked a little at his hesitance. "Oh, what a pretty name. Can't wait to scream it out later tonight honey." She winked at his blushing form

Jaune blushed tomato red. 'Why is she doing this? I'm going to pass out because of all the blood that's in my head!"

She walked to her spot and said, "The name's Yang, Yang Xiao, Yang Xiao Long, and you better remember it Lover-Boy," all the while swinging her hips seductively at Jaune, leaving an obviously flustered Jaune and shocked Ruby. Ruby's thoughts ran rampant as she and Jaune took their places. What was up with her sister! She never acted this way at all, especially around people she just met!

Unknown to Ruby, Jaune had the same thoughts pertaining to Yang. He was so distracted he didn't notice that everyone was leaving and his mother was slowly approaching him.

Glynda was proud of her son making it into Beacon so far. She was always proud of him, her little Goo-goo. He was annoyed at that nickname but knew he secretly loved it.

She walked to her son and hugged him tightly. Jaune was startled a bit but looked down and saw that his mom hugged him. He smiled brightly a hugged back tightly. They both let go and Glynda smiled at her son, "So honey how's your first day so far?"

"Great mom! I love it here so much! Can't wait to finally start here!" Jaune jumped in the air in excitement. His mom giggled a little at his son's demeanor. 'He always was the little ball of energy, my little ball of energy.'

Just then Ruby walked up with Yang in tow. "Who's this Jaune?" Ruby asked curiously.

"This is my mom, Glynda Goodwitch. She also works here as Professor Ozpin's assistant." Jaune proudly said.

Ruby and Yang straightened up when they heard that it was Jaune's mom. Both of them wanted to make a good impression on Jaune's mom, with the latter more so.

"Ah so you've already made friends eh Jaune? Don't tell me you've been trying to court these women without me knowing?" Glynda feigning hurt. Jaune and the girls all sputtered at her bold statement. Glynda laughed at their bewilderment. She just loved teasing Jaune; it honestly made her feel closer to her son.

"MOM- WHAT NO!" Jaune sputtered out. What was up with his mom? She never acted like this around his friends especially around girls.

Yang and Ruby were having similar thoughts. Although Yang's were slightly more erotic in a sense.

Glynda snickered at her son's outburst. "Well anyway I have to go now," she kissed Jaune on the cheek; "I'll see you soon honey" She promptly left with a heavily blushing girls and an annoyed son.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Locker Room<strong>

"Troublesome woman." Jaune grumbled as he was cleaning his weapons. Honestly his mom embarrassed him at the worst times. Monty help him, she was annoying but it was another trait he loved about her.

He was cleaning his sword when a girl walked up to him, she looked absolutely stunning. What was with all of these really nice looking girls this year? It's like someone was trying to set him up. (Ozpin laughing in the distance)

The girl wore a light-brown, strapless top split into two vertically with some bronze patterns on it. She also wore a low brown V-neck, and wore a red A-line miniskirt that ended mid-thigh and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms, with an ankle-length drapery that appeared to be wrapped around her skirt. There was a small circular bronze plate on her right hip that was parallel to a pouch which was connected to a belt. The plate had a shield and spear on the bronze plate. She w had a circlet on her head and had a bronze bracelet on her left arm. Her boots were brown with a bronze trim that reached up her mid-calf. Her hair was really nice shade of red and her eyes were a stunning shade of green.

"Beautiful…" Jaune said aloud without knowing. The girl blushed at his statement.

"H-hi. T-the n-name's J-jaune. Jaune Arc-Goodwitch." Jaune stuttered. He was nervous around her but had no idea why. Maybe it's the fact she was a pretty girl? It honestly frustrated him to no end.

"Hi my name's Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha said while smiling a little. He was honestly very handsome, compared to all the other guys she had seen. She was surprised when he didn't recognize her immediately but maybe he did and just chose not to say it.

Pyrrha was about to say something else but interrupted by Weiss.

"Do you not know who you are talking to? This is THE Pyrrha Nikos; she graduated at the top of her class in Sanctum."

Jaune gave her a blank look. Pyrrha giggled a bit while Weiss was annoyed.

"She won the Mistral Tournament four times in a row!" Weiss persisted

Silence.

"She's on every box of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes!"

The silence was deafening, to Weiss at least. Pyrrha couldn't help but burst out laughing the white haired girls scandalized look. Jaune was scared was he supposed to know all of this? He didn't know so when Weiss was sputtering in anger he ran out of the locker room.

Edge of the Emerald Forest

"Listen up everyone," the main in green announced, with his mom beside him, "For years, every single one you has trained for this moment. To become a hunter or huntress to fight against the threat known as Grimm." Every one shivered at his cold tone.

"I'm sure you have heard the concerns about team make ups. Today I will tell you that the first person you see is your partner for the next four years at Beacon."

Everyone including Jaune stared at the man in shock. The next four years! Before anyone could protest he continued.

"You will each be required to find an artifact at the end of the forest to complete this task. You will also be launched in to the Emerald Forest and one more thing," everyone was listening curiously to him.

"Don't die and have a nice day." Everyone sweat-dropped at his declaration, but that's when Jaune heard a groaning noise.

Jaune looked down and was abruptly launched through the air. He only said one thing.

"_MONTY WHY MEEEEEEE!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! thanks for all the reviews, they've been really helpful.<strong>

**Ive decided to change his weapon a bit and dont worry he still has Crocea Mars but ill probs bring it next chap or so**

**Now i learned that he had seven sisters is canon so dont worry ill put them in the story somehow. **

**Ive also decided to make this a harem story, because i feel like it can be challenge to write it. Im going to see if i can experiment a little when it comes to jaune having a harem of girls. ive added these girls so far but its not concrete.**

**Ruby**

**Weiss**

**Blake **

**Yang**

**Pyrrha**

**Velvet(maybe)**

**Thats the girls im maybe planning to have for him but im not sure. you can ask who to you want to add ill try to see if it works or not.**

**Anyway Fav or review i dont care. if you have any suggestions ask away! im always open to ideas to add.**

**Wailing Love Signing off**


	3. Chapter 3

**All rights go to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

** Trees, Caves, Grimm Oh My!**

You know falling through the air isn't even fun at all. Who in the right mind would go _willingly_ free fall through the air? Honestly it confused the hell out of him.

Jaune couldn't help but hate Monty himself for doing this to him. What the hell did he do to piss him off, accidentally run over his roses?

'_I swear it's like bad luck reverberates around me' _Jaune couldn't help to think to himself. Wait, wasn't he falling to his doom?

"OH SHIT!" Jaune yelled out at the rapidly approaching trees. He tried to think fast but was thankfully saved by a spear that coincidentally caught him by the scruff of his neck and stuck him to the nearest tree.

"THANK YOU!" Jaune yelled out again. "SORRY!" the ladylike voice called out. Well that was really nice of that person who managed to get him stuck to the tree-_wait_

'_Crap, I can't get reach the spear.'_ He tried and failed many times to the spear out but he was stuck.

'_Ok now I know that Monty hates me.' _Jaune thought with despair.

* * *

><p>"Oh Monty, how do you get into these situations Jaune?" Glynda laughed, getting a raised eyebrow from Ozpin.<p>

"You know that usually when a parent's child is in danger they are more concerned about their well being rather than laughing." Ozpin asked with amusement in his eyes. He knew that Jaune could take care of himself but what surprised was that Glynda _laughed. _It baffled him to no end.

Glynda grinned at Ozpin, "He wouldn't have made it if he wasn't skilled Ozzy, and he just has _really_ bad luck." Ozpin's eye twitched dangerously when he heard that. He really didn't like that nick name she gave him.

"Besides he'll be fine" Glynda added nonchalantly, "he didn't graduate at the top of his class for nothing."

Ozpin stayed quiet at her statement. She changed a lot over the years when she adopted Jaune. She used to cold and tactful but after Jaune entered her life, she became warmer and friendlier towards people; a welcome change to her team mates and friends.

'_You truly changed her Jaune. For the better I hope.' _Ozpin though while sipping his tea.

* * *

><p>"You know I can't help but think that you like being up there." Pyrrha smiled at Jaune. Jaune gave her an exasperated look<p>

"If my memory serves me right, and it always does, you were the one who stuck me to this tree, roughly I might add." Pyrrha laughed at his statement.

"Hold on a minute, let me get you down." Pyrrha managed to say through her giggles. Jaune was puzzled. How was she going to get him down? He was going to ask when suddenly he felt weightless and abruptly fell face-first on the ground.

"Ow." Jaune bluntly stated his face still in the dirt. Pyrrha cracked up and laughed uncontrollably at Jaune.

He glared at her.

"You do know now that I am your partner for four years now right." Jaune said while getting up from the floor.

"Yes and I wouldn't have it any other way." Pyrrha murmured while blushing. Jaune didn't hear what she said so he looked at her with a curious look on his face.

"How did you get me down anyway? I was at least fifteen feet in the air?"

"Ah that's right you see it's my semblance, I have the ability of Polarity. Basically I can magnetize of all things metal."

Jaune nodded in appreciation at her semblance. It wasn't well known but semblance comes from the nature of a person's aura. It depended on the person's personality, for instance take Pyrrha for example. Her semblance can be used for offensive and defensive, so you can determine that she was a strong individual based on that alone. It's more complicated than that but it's the rough version of it.

"So what's your semblance Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune stiffened and turned away from Pyrrha.

"Let's all go look for the relic piece now, we're burning daylight here." Jaune walked into the forest with a confused and concerned Pyrrha behind.

'_Why didn't he answer my question?'_

They both walked in awkward silence towards their destination, more so with Pyrrha. They finally reached a cave with weird markings all over it.

"Do you think we should inside?" Pyrrha asked Jaune. He gave a nod of confirmation and they both walked inside. It started getting darker and darker inside the cave until they saw a glowing hook at the end of the cave. It was floating in the mid-air glowing with an ethereal glow around it. Jaune took a step forward and grabbed it but it wouldn't budge. He grabbed it again but it persisted.

"It won't budge." Jaune annoyed at the relic. Pyrrha was about to say something but was interrupted by an ominous growl. Jaune and Pyrrha slowly backed away from the glowing hook but then Jaune stepped on a piece of branch that snapped with a loud CRUNCH.

They both froze as the creature opened its eyes and roared.

* * *

><p><strong>The Monument<strong>

Yang and her partner, Blake, finally reached the monuments and stopped to choose which piece to pick.

"How about this cute little pony?" Yang suggested. Blake nodded, "Sure." They both picked up the chess pieces when they saw an Ursa running towards them with a girl on top of it with a green garbed boy as well. The Ursa stopped abruptly and the girl whined, "Aw it broke." The boy in green moaned out, "Never do that again Nora."

The spunky girl jumped of the Ursa and grabbed a queen piece from the pedestal, "I'm the queen of the castle~!" she happily sang out.

Yang was flabbergasted, "Did she just ride on an Ursa?" Blake shockingly agreed silently. They couldn't comprehend what the girl just so they just both decided to accept what happened and move on.

"HEEEEEELLLLPPPPPP!" a voice screamed out loud. They all looked up and saw Ruby falling down rapidly. Yang panicked and jumped to stop her but they both ended up falling to the floor painfully but alive.

"What the hell was that Ruby? You could've died!"Yang yelled out, concern flooding out of her voice. Ruby didn't get to voice her opinion because they all heard Weiss scream out

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST LEFT ME!" Weiss was holding on loosely to a Nevermore that was rapidly approaching them.

Blake said evenly, "She's going to fall."

Ruby replied, "No she's not."

"She's falling." Blake deadpanned.

"Weiss!" Ruby panicked and caught her in mid air but fell towards the earth with Weiss landing on her back. Ruby groaned in pain from the sudden weight, "What no 'thank you Ruby for saving me here's a cookie for helping'."

Weiss glared at her.

"MONTY FUCKING DAMNIT WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!"

They looked to the distance and saw two people running towards them, well one at least the other was holding onto the pincer of a damn Deathstalker. They all took their weapons out and readied themselves. The Deathstalker suddenly stopped and Jaune flew towards the group.

"Great, we can all die together." Yang said flatly.

Jaune luckily landed on his feet but he was _pissed off_. First launching off a platform, stuck forcefully to a tree and falling off painfully, and a stupid Deathstalker; he couldn't help but be pissed off at all of this shit that was happening to him so he promptly lost it.

Jaune aura came out. His aura was black as night and rapidly pouring out and his eyes glowing even more menacingly. Everyone noticed Jaune and couldn't help but be scared of the sheer amount of aura he exuded.

'_He should be dead by the amount he's let out!' _They all thought consecutively.

Jaune turned around and roared at the approaching Grimm and took off towards them.

"Jaune no!" Pyrrha screamed out worried for her friend but her worries were silenced when they all saw what he did to the Grimm.

Jaune shot forward avoiding the black feathers that were coming at him. The Deathstalker saw him and screeched in fury. The Deathstalker approached and tried hitting him with the pincer but Jaune side stepped out of the way. He pulled out _Angel's Demise _and slashed the Deathstalker's pincer off. The monster screeched in pain and ran forward with claws out to emasculate him. He dodged the claws and jumped out off the way when the Nevermore attacked with his feather projectiles. He launched himself off the one of the approaching Nevermore's feathers and sliced the Nevermore's wings off. Jaune threw the wings at the Deathstalker and it stabbed through the claws. The Grimm screeched in pain but was trapped. The Nevermore fell to the ground next to the Deathstalker and lied on the ground motionless. He turned around in mid-air and gathered his entire aura in _Angel's Demise_ and screamed out,

"**_DESPAIR AND REPENT_**!"

The attack was a black crescent energy wave that tore up the land, including the Deathstalker, in amazing fashion. There was smoke everywhere and everyone was coughing and couldn't see. When the smoke finally cleared they all gasped when they saw the scene in front of them.

The entire area was _decimated._

The land was all upturned and the trees were all but splinters. But what shocked them the most was the Deathstalker and Nevermore. The Deathstalker was cut cleanly in half with black residue coming off the corpse. The body slowly decayed and soon the body was soon gone along with the Nevermore. They all couldn't help but stare at the person who caused all of this.

Jaune was slowly fell down in front of them all and landed in a crouched position. He looked up and saw them looking at him with shock in clear on their faces.

Jaune was worried. Did he scare them all now? Did they hate him? Were they afraid of him? His mind ran rampant in the deafening silence.

"That was awesome!" Ruby squealed in amazement. Jaune was taken aback. Weren't they afraid of him?

"Can you teach me please Jaune pleeeeeaaaassseee!?" Ruby begged adorably. He was yet again bewildered at her behavior and as if a dam broke all of them spoke out in question at the blonde's technique.

"How did you do that?" Pyrrha

"Was that your Aura?" Ren

"Train me!" Weiss

"Do it again!" Nora

"That was amazing!" Yang

"Jaune? Is that you?" Blake

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Blake who was in near tears, her form shaking a bit.

Jaune looked at her and recognized her immediately. She was one of the Faunus he befriended back at the slave camp! But unlike the other Faunus, she was his best friend and helped him cope with the things they did them at them in the camp.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback <strong>_

"_Hi!"The blonde enthusiastically called to the Faunus._

_The Faunus blinked in surprise. She usually stayed away from the main group and hardly conversed with the other slaves unless she absolutely had to. The Faunus stayed silent at the blonde's greeting._

"_My name's Jaune, what's yours?" he asked her. The Faunus was yet again silent. Jaune frowned a little._

"_Why don't you want to talk to me? Do you hate me?"Jaune asked yet again. The Faunus frowned again at his declaration._

"_No, I don't hate you." The Faunus whispered. Jaune perked up_

"_You can talk!"_

_The Faunus frowned again, "Of course I can, I just choose not to." _

_Jaune gave an inquisitive look at the Faunus, "Why do you choose not to?"_

_The Faunus shrugged, "I don't like talking is all."_

_Jaune pouted at the Faunus, "Can you at least tell me your name?"_

_The Faunus looked at Jaune's pleading eyes and sighed_

"_Blake."_

_**Flashback End**_

Jaune ran forward and hugged her fiercely. Blake was crying into Jaune's shoulder as well as Jaune but they weren't tears of sorrow. They were tears of happiness. After crying for a bit, they both let go, albeit reluctantly, and smiled at each other.

"Where did you go?" Blake asked while wiping tears from her eyes. "I-I thought you died when I didn't see you anymore."

Jaune felt a sharp pain in his chest, "I-I w-was…" Jaune stopped himself. He couldn't tell her in front of all these people. Not yet at least.

"I… can't tell you now, it-it's still too painful to talk about." He solemnly told her. Blake nodded in understanding, for she too carried the same pain but not as great as Jaune's. She hugged him again relishing the fact that someone she knew was alive and well. She had also over the years developed a crush on Jaune and it only intensified when she saw him again.

'_Warm' _was all Blake could think about when holding Jaune.

"Ahem" Weiss interrupted them, "We have to finish this mission you know?" The two blinked and let go quickly with an atomic sized blush on their faces.

Nora laughed obnoxiously, Ren remained impassive, Ruby smiled, Yang and Pyrrha simultaneously felt a pang in their chests to which they both had no idea why they did so in the first place.

They all grabbed their pieces and left to meet with Ozpin.

* * *

><p><strong>Auditorium<strong>

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren," Ozpin announced, "From this day onward you will be known as team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc."

Jaune was shocked. He was team leader? He was suddenly hugged from the side. He glanced to the side and saw that Pyrrha gave him a half hug in celebration with a wide smile on her face.

He grinned at her and raised his hand in triumph. They were soon joined by Nora and Ren in a quick celebratory hug before ushered off the stage.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, from this day on you will be known as team RWBY led by Ruby Rose."

Ruby smiled widely and was hugged by her sister while the Blake and Weiss stood by the side politely clapping. They were led off stage and Ozpin cleared his throat. Everyone went silent to hear what he had to say.

"Today we celebrate the beginnings of a new generation and the ending of an old one. We celebrate the fact so many hard men and women of your age strive to protect the land of Vytal from the threat known as Grimm. And it is your job to uphold this peace for the sake of innocents that live in Vytal." Ozpin stares at them all with an expressionless face. "And it is my job to make sure you are ready to face the threat that threatens us so and I will do so with all my power to make you the best hunters in Vytal!"

Everyone broke out in cheers at his declaration. Glynda rolled her eyes at him. He was always big on theatrics.

Ozpin held his hand up and the crowd silenced, "I welcome you all to Beacon, and congratulations. Now off to bed!"

The crowd was dispersing and Glynda walked to the side of Ozpin.

"Always the dramatic one huh?" Glynda gave Ozpin an exasperated stare. Ozpin sipped his tea and turned around, "I have no idea what you are talking about Glynda." He walked to his office leaving an annoyed and amused Glynda behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Sleeping Hall<strong>

Jaune walked to the hall with a tight long sleeve shirt and pajamas. He didn't want to let people see the scars that protruded all over his body. He wasn't ready to show them _yet. _He walked in seeing team RWBY and JNPR getting ready to go to bed. He also saw guys trying to impress the girls by flexing in various positions, and as expected they all swooned at the sight.

"Hey~." Jaune yawned to his friends. They all muttered hi or in Nora's case yelled in excitement.

"So Ruby, how does it feel to be a team leader?" He casually asked as he sat down on his sleeping bag.

Ruby squealed with excitement, "I can't wait! Think of all the fun we'll have!" Jaune smiled at her spunky attitude. She always managed to bring a smile to his every time he saw her, which was a feat itself.

"We can't do that Ruby! We are hunters and as such we shall practice to become the best! Not act like children!" Weiss admonished Ruby. Honestly how childish is she?

"But Weiss, can't we have fun?"

"No, we are huntresses and we should always be proper ladies!"

"But Weiss-

"For the last time no! We will act like adults and damn it all so will you!"

While the two bickered, Jaune looked over to Blake with curious look. She had obviously changed over the years. Her jet black hair long and wavy just the way he liked it. Her eyes were amber color and oddly wore a bow on her head.

Jaune stood up and walked toward Blake, and sat down next to her. He nudged her and she was startled a little but smiled warmly at him.

"Hiya Blake! What'cha reading?"

"Oh, just a book that I found interesting. Nothing special about it." Jaune raised a questioning eyebrow at her vagueness. He tried to read the title but Blake moved it out of the way before he could see it.

'_You want to play this game huh?' _Jaune reached over again but Blake moved again.

"I'm sorry Blake but today you will not best me in the field of battle!" He announced dramatically. Blake raised an inquisitive eyebrow at his overdramatic proclamation. She was going to ask what he meant, when he lunged and started to tickle her senseless.

"NO-Jaune- stop –PLEASE!" She gasped out during the 'torture.' She tried to crawl away but Jaune grabbed her feet and started to tickle her again. She kept laughing with tears nearly coming out her eyes, before finally Jaune let go and grabbed her book.

"_Ninjas In Love _huh? Never thought you were into reading such dirty novels." Jaune playfully said. Blake blushed furiously at him.

He read from the book loudly,"_As he slowly caressed her smooth skin, their eyes met and they slowly inched forward-_oof!"

Blake tackled Jaune and wrenched the book out his grasp but unknowingly straddled him.

"Wow, that eager to get with him eh partner?" They both heard Yang tease at them, and then they finally realized that the entire hall was looking at them with amusement or puzzled looks. They then looked at each other before blushing heavily and quickly getting on to their feet and awkwardly looking away from each other.

_Cough-cough. _They looked at their teams and each held various expressions. Yang, Ruby, Nora, and Ren had amused looks on their faces. Weiss looked annoyed, and Pyrrha looked like she was frowning slightly.

"So what's this about a dirty novel?"

Blake cringed.

* * *

><p><em>He could see the needles as they prodded him all over his body.<em>

_He was screaming but no sound came from his throat. _

_Blood was all around him and he couldn't think right._

_He heard one of the doctors say, 'You will be perfect. MY perfect weapon.' _

_He wanted to kill, he wanted to kill__** HIM.**_

'_Shit! He's turning! Quickly get the sedatives ready!' _

'_**DIE, KILL, DESTROY!' **__His mind told him but he didn't want to._

'_Not yet my pet' the voice soothingly said, 'You will kill soon but now is not the time nor place.' _

_He injected something into him and instantly he was feeling sleepy._

'_You will be perfect' the voice said before he passed out._

Jaune woke up in a cold sweat. He shivered at the coolness of night and looked around. Nobody woke up when he was having his dream. He stood up and went to the bathroom. Jaune splashed cool water on his face to wake up. He checked his scroll and the time read 3:45. He frowned and looked himself in the mirror.

He looked like crap. His eyes had bags under his eyes, and his eyes looked duller. He sighed and exited the bathroom. He walked towards his sleeping bag, avoiding any people in the way, before finally laying down on his bed and sighing yet again. Hopefully he would get some sleep before tomorrow begins.

* * *

><p>"You know when I told you call me whenever I didn't mean a fucking THREE in the damn morning!"<p>

The figure waved off the person, "You said anytime, so I called you when it was important and besides the boss wants to meet us."

The other figure shivered in fear, "Man, the boss'll kill us for fun. So why the fuck are we working for her again?"

"Cause your dumbass got us into this mess in the first place, now let's head inside; don't want to keep 'er waitin'." The other figure nodded and they both headed inside the room.

"Hey boss uh whaddya need?" one of the figures asked nervously.

The figure in the room opened her eyes and looked at them coldly, "You do well than to talk to me like that or do you want to spend the night at the doc's?"

Both figures nodded nervously.

"Good. Now I have a mission for you, an important mission and if you screw it up I'll personally drag to the doc himself."

The figures nodded again.

"I need you to infiltrate a certain…..establishment. I don't care how but get in and finish the job." The figure turned around with its back against them. "Here."

The figure tossed them a file and both their eyes widened when they saw it.

"Find him and bring him back to me, after all he is my property."

Both figures looked at the file and saw only one name that shocked them to no end.

_Jaune Arc_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! sorry i havent updated in while been busy with school and stuff! hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter i worked for a while. <strong>

**So ive been contemplating and ive decided to add bad girls to the harem but idk who yet so the ones last chapter are still there and Velvet is confirmed to be part the harem.**

**i know the aura bit was vague at most but to be honest i couldnt come up with a reasonable explanation for it so if you have a better one PLEASE TELL ME I NEEDS HALP!**

**Anyway, leave a review, fav, or hate I dont care**

**I just love to write is all**

**Wailing Love Signing off**


End file.
